percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Artificial Demigods
All comments go on Talk Page Chapter 1 At a meeting of the gods The all fearsome greek gods, the 11 top Olympians (Zeus is not present, and hasn't been for 19 years) were sitting in their thrones, as if waiting for someone. "Where is Tonto already, I want to get cracking!" Ares, a rather imposing biker dude smirked, rubbing his palms together in a sort of disturbing manner. "That gift of his sounds just perfect!" a silver arrow from Artemis then impacted near Ares's head. "Hey, calm down sis" Apollo, a blond teenager, tried to calm the girl down. Artemis, a young looking 12 year old auburn haired girl in silver cloths. The girl was not alone, she had brought one of her hunters, a girl with blond hair, silver cloths and moonlight pale eyes. Her name was Diana. "Do you really want someone like Ares to get a hold of it?" "Well, no" "HEY!" Artemis stared at the complaining god of war. "Why do you even want to use it anyway?" "Because cloning sounds so perfect, I could raise myself a army of all powerful clones and burn something down, I'm thinking of Boston myself" "Really, this cloning machine is not to be used like that, its supposed to be more like a offering to the services, of certain Olympians, and as a measure of good faith to help bury the animosity Tonto has with some of you" she and her hunter's gaze went from Ares to Hera, a older looking motherly type of woman, to Aphroditewho had a stunning appearence enviable by any woman and desired by any man, to Demeter whose hair was tied up in something that resembled a wicker basket somewhat, to Dionycus who was looking a little pudgy, but seemed a little more optomistic with his time at camp down to 10 years remaining. "Well well little Arty, your starting to care for that idiot a bit more, I see" Aphrodite laughed. Diana tensed. "He's done so much, you can't help but be a little kind to him, I mean he did do a lot to help take out Kronos" Athena, a regal looking woman with curly dark hair and gray eyes, commented. "Yeah, after accidently releasing him in the first place, and he was highly responisble for getting rid of Zeus" Hera cried out in anger. "Yeah, it was bad that he got rid of him, he was getting a little, well very, evil, and when someone is attacked, they do have a right to defend themselves in any way they choose" hermes, a young athletic man with winged shoes, brought up. "And even worse, he created, that!" Hera growled, looking at Diana in pure hate. "You will not talk to any of my hunters like that!" Artemis yelled right back. "That, thing is not a hunter, but Tonto's little messed up experiment child!" Aphrodite joined in. Diana was looking down sadly. "Hey, I'm not a thing, I'm Diana, the only descendent of Artemis, distant descendent of Loki and Sasalonius...." "Yeah, and the pretty much a prototype of what Tonto's cloning machine can do" Diana was a clone, created by mistake when some of Tonto's younger friends were messing with the first cloner 39 years ago. Her DNA had been mixed, as that was the cloners main effect, instead of just making copies of a person, it could randomly combine DNA of two beings, in this case Artemis, and Tonto. She also had a friend who was also likewise made, and created by mistake at the same time, Leia Grace, who was also a hunter whose DNA was a combination of Thalia's and Luke's. No one but a select few had any idea the girls identities for many years, until the end of the last great war, when Kronos was free again, because he not only had to wait until the girls were old enough to comprehend it mentally (Physically they're about 12, as they are hunters) and until Artemis and Thalia were in a good enough mood to listen to Tonto, as back then Tonto and Artemis did not get along that well. It was also on caution for the girls, as Tonto feared that Artemis might take it out on them. Luckily Artemis and Thalia definatly showed themselves to care about the girls a lot, and while initally shocked about the revelation, they quickly accepted that they had children somehow, and also started to become much more friendly towards Tonto himself. Tonto was given the freedom to visit Diana once a week, enough to keep a god eye on her, but not enough to offend the other hunters. Just then, a explosion occured outside on Olympus, a loud bomb like explosion. "TONTO!" Artemis and Diana cried out, as the gods warped towards the explosion. Where the Explosion took place They warped onto a edge lying walkway of Olympus, with a large burn mark in the pavement. A old man, who had paling blond hair, lay immobolized against the ground. "Dad" Diana shook the aged man (She's biologically 39, and her father's about 59). "Urg, ow what hit me" he looked around. "The cloners gone!" he started to panic. "WHAT!" the gods said in shock. "Yes, and I have it!" they looked around for the voice who said it, and turning around, they spotted a hovering car like thing, with a black machine, the cloner, stashed in the back seat. Driving it was a gray haired man in shabby cloths. "I'd love to stay and chat immortals, but I have my fortunes to be made elsewhere" his car flew off, as it seemed the space in front of it had been shot by a gun, and it was glass, as a hole sort of like that formed in front of the car. "You have a anomaly projecter!" Tonto gasped. Anomalies were random portals across time and space! It was then that Diana jumped off from Olympus and landed on the car. "Diana!" one thing she inherited from her "Father" was a certain, forget to look where you leap sort of behavior. It was then that the car, and Diana, were sucked into a portal across time and space. "DIANA!" In the portal "Get off you hunter!" the man started to drive the car sharply. Diana was then knocked off, and while he made his intended destination, Diana got thrown into the same dimmension the man had come from, but 12 years later.... Chapter 2 Note to readers, another dimmension, is pretty much here another universe, with a different plot progression then the one that Diana had came from. With a loud crash, Diana crashed into the ground somewhere. Pushing herself up, she found that she was in the middle of a empty plain, somewhere in Ohio, she guessed. "Now, where is that guy?" she thought, looking around. It was then that her Artemis origininated hunting senses kicked in, as she heard what sounded like crashing in the woods, large, monster footsteps. Backing away slowly, she spied a large creature appearing from the haze of the plain. It was a really, really big cat, lion thing. The all fearsome, Nemean Lion. The monster smelled her half blood scent, and roared loudly. "Well, this'll be fun" She smirked, as a green light formed in her hands. The light started to take shape, forming into a large green crescent shaped bow. A green circle with a black hourglass shape inside of it was at the part that you held. The beast charged straight at her with a roar as it behold the strange weapon. "Please choose arrow style" a mechanical voice said, the hourglass of the arrow glowing. Sighing, and wondering why it had to have such a annoying voice, when she pushed down on the symbol. Green holograms formed around the bow, they rotated as Diana twisted the symbol, eventually landing on a hologram of a rock based lifeform. "Chromostone arrows selected" the holograms vanished. Stringing a arrow, she fired it, a glowing arrow with a rainbow aura arround it as it struck the lion in the shoulder. It bounced off harmlessly, mearly distrating the great feline. She cursed, she had forgotten that its skin was impervious. The beast roared loudly, before leaping straight at her. Jumping out of the way, the beast missed its mark. It roared indiginatly. Strining more arrows, she fired 4 more Chromostone arrows straight at its head. Remembering that the beast's weak spot was its mouth, she tried to get one there, but they knocked off its knuzzle. The beast huffed loudly, as if the arrows tickled. It charged, and again Diana avoided becoming a very large kitty toy. Firing another arrow, it ended up getting stuck up the beast's nose. It sneezed the arrow out, its aura making its kitty boogers looking rainbow colored. Hitting the symbol on her bow, the holograms appeared again, as she moved through more of the holograms, landing eventually on a ghost shaped being. "Ghostfreak arrows selected" she strunk a arrow, and fired it. The paler then normal arrow hit the beast in its jaw, and went straight through its skin, like a ghost arrow. It solidified in the jaw, as the creature cried out in pain with the celestic bronze tip embeded into its flesh. Roaring in pain, it dissolved into yellow dust, leaving behind its lion skin. And now, a brief example of the true danger of the danger of cross universal/dimmension travel The Nemean lion was slowly approaching a group of traveling, pre Camp demi gods, who were quaking in fear. Suddenly, the beast yelped and dissolved into dust When someone from another dimmension (Diana) travels to another, and kills someone, and if the dimension is younger than the one then the one the person originated from, the killed person also dies in the same dimmension. However, being a monster, the Lion will reapear. Back to Diana slumped down, panting from the advanced maneuvers she had to do in order to avoid the very angry cat. But knowing that she had came here to do other things then to kill monsters. She had to track down the person who stole his father's most dangerous device, and with her Artemis demi god skills, she would! Closing her eyes, she began to focus her hunting senses, and tried to determine where the strange man had fled, but she couldn't sense him in the area (Ohio). But she did sense something in the air..... Her eyes opened up wide, that was the scent of clonium. The cloner left a hidden mark, clonium, that could only be detected by other clones. It was also the way that the person who had control of the cloner that made them to turn off or turn on the clones powers. The wind was blowing in from the south east, somewhere in the south! Pulling a red and white ball from her pocket, she pressed the white button in the middle. The ball grew larger, before she tossed it into the air. "Altaria, I need your assistance!" the ball opened as a white burst of light in a indistinct shape flew out. The light started to take a form, of a large blue bird with huge white cloud wings. The blue head had three blue head feathers with a plume of similar blue tail feathers. This was a Altaria, a species of Pokemon, a wild creature that could be tamed and kept inside special Pokeballs. Altaria was one of Diana's two Pokemon, gifts from her father. It was a dragon/flying type. The bird stared at Diana with friendly, intelligent eyes. "Altaria, I need to go and find some people, they're to the south, can you fly?" The bird chirped, before beckoning her with its wing. Diana hopped onto its back, before the bird flapped its great wings. Diana and Altaria took off into the air, its wings blending into the skies clouds. Meanwhile in the backwoods of northen Florida A girl in silver hunter cloths, with black hair and electric blue hairs, wielding a spear and a golden shield with a gorgon's head imprinted into it, was flown into a tree. This was Thalia, daughter of Zeus and the hunters' second in command, here. The girl groaned, she was covered in bruises and cuts. "Who, are you people?" She demanded to those who were attacking her. It was a group of three "demi gods", all about 12 years old. "Why, I think we should tell this, illegimate little girl, who we are, don't you agree" the leader of the team, who had chocolate brown hair, smirked. The two others, a girl with pale skin and black hair that covered her brown eyes, sort of lonely emo style, and the other a short girl with mossy brown hair and warm amber eyes. They nodded. "We are members of the fearsome Demi Squad, and we're taking over now, rollcall!" The lead one smirked. "I'm Helen!" "Call me Penny" the shy one commented. "And I'm Henny!" the small one jumped up. "What?" Thalia asked confused. "Oh, let's just end her now" Helen growled. Opening her palm, a storm of peacock feathers flew from her hand and struck Thalia, even with her Aegis Shield. Gritting, Thalia was being cut by the razor sharp feathers, and pushed back. "What, who, is your godly parent" Thalia demanded. "Like that's any of your buisiness!" the storm continued. Thalia was hit again and again, before she collapsed, knocked outconcious. But before they could take advantage of that, Diana and Altaria appeared in the sky behind Thalia. "Cool bird, can I have one!" Henny smiled. "What the...." Penny was about to say before Altaria flew straight into her, knocking her down. Diana landed on the ground, protecting Thalia before she recalled Altaria. "Who in hades are you?" Penny demanded. Helen smirked. "She has the same aura as us, she must be that older one that father mentioned" "And your father, I'm guessing is the theif who dared to steal my father's cloner" Diana's bow formed in her hands. "Our Father has a legendary vision, to show Olympus for the wrongs they have done to him. And we will help ensure that his plans come true, and eliminate what dares to stand in his way!" The three girls drew weapons from various sheaves. From a sheath on her back, Penny drew a sword, from her hip another sheath contained the sword that Helen drew out, and from her pocket's Henny pulled a Celestial knife. "From me, Helen, clone with Hera's DNA" "Penny, clone with Persephone's DNA" "And me, Henny, I got a copy of Hestia's DNA in me!" Diana spun her bow's determining selection, choosing Chromostone. Firing a rainbow coated arrow, the arrow was blocked when Penny summoned a wall of thorns, covered in roses. The wall was covered in a rainbow aura and exploded. Penny barely flinched as the flowers exploded. "I don't think you realize this, oldie, but whenever a rose is destroyed, you will be stucken by thorns!" Diana flinched as dozens of thorns impacted into her hands like splinters. "Ow, that hurt" Diana tried to pull one out, the thorns hindering her abilities to fire arrows. Henny smirked, as balls of fire formed in her hands. "Let's play catch!" a ball of fire was thrown at Diana. Diana gasped, and jumped out of the way. But the fire had burnt off the thorns stuck in her hands. "You idiot little twit! You wrecked my move" Penny yelled at Henny. "Sorry, my bad" she looked like she was about to cry. It was then that a Chromostone arrow landed right next to them. "Oh...." Penny was interupted in swearing by a explosion of rainbow color. Penny was tossed into a tree hollow, her head stuck inside the tree, and Henny landed on her back and started crying. "Well well well, left to me I see" Helen sighed. She rose the palm of her hand, and a storm of peacock feathers flew towards Diana. Diana then quickly switched arrows. "Heatblast arrows selected" Diana aimed and fired a flaming arrow straight at the feathers. The feathers were burnt, and the arrow flew and was then cut in half by Helen's sword. The sword got a scorch mark. "Let's get out of here, father needs to hear about her" Helen ordered "Henny" "I don't wanna, I'm tired!" "Do it!" Henny sniffled and snapped her fingers. She, Helen and Penny glowed in a bright fiery aura, and vanished. Diana panted, impressed by their skills, and tired. "Well, better return Thalia, Altaria I need your assistance!" Category:Original Character Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Adventure Category:Artemis